This invention relates to the field of three-phase contactors and more particularly to such contactors for use with electric motors which provide for the reversing of rotational direction from right to left or from left to right, having fixed-mounted contact parts serving the input and output lines, contact bridges connecting the input and output lines, equipped with a drive, and a positioning mechanism to shift the input and output lines between configurations with respect to another.
In a known reversing contactor disclosed in DE-OS 23 14 597, an additional rotary drive for the contactor bridges, which can be driven by a toothed rack, is provided. Such a contactor represents a relatively complicated design incurring high material costs and high assembly costs during manufacture.
It is an object of this invention to simplify substantially the known reversing contactor in terms of design and expense.